The Call of the Oracle (Perviously known as Book)
by wheredoesthebreadgo
Summary: Like usual the sh*t hit the fan and it went all up the wall. Percy is sent on yet another quest, but this time without the help of the Olympians, new bonds form and old ones die but all that matters is his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Hey guys! First story i hope you enjoy it! Please review and PM if you have any questions! Thanks all you lovely people!)

Chapter 1

The darkness swept across the sky as I looked into the stars, the brilliant lights flickering like a candle, I sat up off the ground and found myself alone, that would have been fine except for the fact that I was in a field I didn't recognize and the others tents were gone. I looked around for anything that could tell me where I was only to see a soft blue light floating off in the distance bobbing and weaving between the trees. I got up and walked towards the edge of the forest wary of the light, nothing good ever came of these types of things.

I walked into the dark woods slowly looking towards the light but also inspecting the surroundings if my life taught me anything it's that nothing is as it seems. The rough bark on the dark brown trees scratched my shirt where it was unfortunately too close to the trees. The light bobbed over a fallen tree and disappeared at the crest of the log. I approached cautiously knowing something was going to happen. I kicked the log breaking off a chunk of the dead wood exposing the rotting sapwood and the many creatures that inhabited the wood. I looked over the wood and saw what the wisp was leading me to, a package was sitting there wrapped in an oiled cloth tied up in a light brown twine. I picked it up weighing it, the heft fit the size of it, the three-and-a-half-foot box sat on my lap as I sat down. I pulled out my knife, a small blade only a couple of inches long, and cut the string reviling a box which was promptly opened to reveal a sword, the blade sat strapped to the bottom but as I grabbed the hilt the leather fell away leaving little resistance. I got up and swung the sword getting a feel of the new blade, I was surprised at the balance of it, it hummed as it cleaved the air before me, I sat back down and looked to the box discarded against the moss-covered ground. I flipped the back of the box over but I couldn't find any markings to tell from where it was from, I grabbed the cloth and wrapped the blade in it and trudged back to the clearing hoping that I could find my back to the others.

I walked back almost at the edge of the woods when a bright flash overtook me and I was suddenly by the tents again as if nothing had just happened. I looked for the cloth and was surprised to still find it and the sword sitting next to me by the edge of a stump. I stood up and looked at my watch and found it to be 11:00 and time for the next shift, I walked up to the front of the green canvas tent and wrapped on the metal pole that held it up calling the sleeping person awake.

(POV change)

I shot up in the sleeping bag, the knocking from the outside signaled it was my turn for watch, I wiped the sleep from my eyes and got up out of the confining yet comfortable bag that surrounded me, I stood up and quickly changed calling out so Percy would stop knocking. Walking out the door I found him standing a few feet off waiting, "Hey" He said greeting my probably messy appearance, "Umm, I got a new sword" He finished nodding to the wrapped item sitting on the floor by the tent, "Where?" I asked not knowing if we can trust it, "Honestly I don't know" He replied expressing my worst fears, "Can we trust it, what if the gods sent it?" I asked worried that he just screwed up big time. "It wasn't like that, a light brought it to me, a blue one." He said adding the last part knowing I would get the significance of it, the prophecy that caused this whole mess was at work yet again. "Well, umm how about we discuss this in the morning?" I asked knowing that the others would have some input on this as well. "Fine" he said as he walked past smiling at me as he walked into his tent, picking up the sword as he waked by. I sat down on the stump and thought this mysterious sword appearing form nowhere, I sighed and relaxed knowing that Percy wouldn't have brought it if he didn't trust it.


	2. Chapter 2

(An: Hey guys! hope you enjoy, please review. Thanks!)

Chapter 2

(Percy)

I woke up to the faintly green light that bled through the canvas of the tent shining across my face. I picked myself off the ground, sliding out of the sleeping bag, and grabbed a new set of clothes to change into after a short swim. I walked outside to find everyone already outside sitting around talking, "Hey Percy" Meg greeted quite happily as I approached the group, "Hey" I replied still a bit tired from last night's events, "I'm going out for a swim I'll see you guys later" I said turning towards the pond that we passed on our trek here three days ago, "Ok see you when you get back" She cheerfully said back, drawing a few glances from the two others. I walked off only to hear a whispered discussion burst into existence as I walked into the woods.

(Meg's POV)

As soon as he walked off the others jumped on me, "Come on Meg stop hitting on him" Cassie said looking to Troy for support, not to be disappointed of course, "He needs time" He said trying to take a less aggressive stance on things, "No he needs friends" I said hoping to keep this out of the vicinity of my crush on the once savior of Olympus. Troy looked at Cassie with that look of well I tried, only to be shot down yet again, "Meg you know after Annabeth he has been a bit on edge" she said hoping to make me see her side, "That just means that we need to be supportive" I said rummaging around in my bag for food missing the look sent between the others, "Ok Meg well support him" Troy said as he got up and headed back towards his tent. "I know you like him but we need to focus here Meg, we can't get distracted" Cassie said as she followed suit.

I sat up and walked out towards my tent grabbing my bag as I walked past the stump, the smell of rosemary filled the air as I walked into my tent wondering what to do next, Percy felt that we should stay here, the call he felt was too strong to ignore or so he said, the past three days of waiting hopefully were worth it, the prophecy called for us to keep moving, but with the rate that this was going we would be hunted down and killed before we could even get close, and Percy is taking a bath.

(Percy's POV)

I know that they were talking about me, they wouldn't have whispered if they weren't. I walked towards the pond hoping over the tree roots that reached out to trip me until I came across it. The pond sat in a quite clearing that seemed to be a bit too good to be true, but after a quick scan of the water I stripped to my shorts and jumped in enjoying the feel of the cool water. The water scrubbed of the dirt and grime from the past few days, diving down I found the floor and sat thinking about the past few weeks…

(Flashback)

I walked out of the cabin and headed down towards the beach, my usual routine after the war, and found just who I was looking for, Annabeth sat there, arms wrapped around her knees looking off into the distance pondering some problem like usual. I walked over and slipped my arm over her shoulder pulling her in gently as I looked towards what she was looking towards, the vast open water reflected light back to my eyes so I looked back to the blonde hair that flew gently in the breeze, "Percy, what if we go back" She said turning to look at me her face dropped to a serious look almost on the verge of tears, "I can't go to that hell hole again" She said destroying me, "But Annabeth, you can't trust them" I said backing up from her, "You can't trust the Gods" She looked up to me, "Percy, it's the best plan, we need to survive" She said trying to persuade me to change my mind. "Annabeth, I can't do this with you" I said tears beginning to leak out of my eyes, as she backed up also tearing up as she said "Then I guess this is it, sorry Percy" and left without another word.

(Present)

I swam back up to the surface of the pond and headed back to the base camp ready to get the group on the move again, we have been sitting around for far too long as it is. The tents greeted me as I walked through the tree line dressed in a new refreshing outfit. I walked out into the clearing and into my tent grabbing the new sword to practice while the others finished whatever they were up to. I unwrapped the blade and stared at the blade, a double edged pointed blade made out of an off gold color not quite imperial gold but not celestial bronze either. I gripped the handgrip feeling the basic leather mold to my hand, new ridges formed around tucking between fingers allowing for a better grip and more control. I walked over to the trees and stood up a chunk of tree, cut down from the firewood gathering yesterday, and began swinging, the blade slipped through the wood as if it was butter cutting off the top inch of the block. Clapping resounded across the empty plain as Cassie walked over, "Cool sword" she said pointing to the blade, "Where did you get it?" she asked cocking her head to the side. "I found it in the woods" I said disregarding the whole magic part so she wouldn't flip out on me. "Where?" she asked knowing I wasn't giving the full story, "Look Cassie I found it last night and that's all you need to know" She turned back scoffing and walked a few steps back to the camp until she turned, "Percy the rest of us are good to go once you pack." She said turning back and heading towards the two others and the lone tent sitting there.


End file.
